2016 Summer Event
Introduction The is a seasonal event that will run from August 3, 2016 to August 24, 2016. The concept is the same as in the previous summer events, the Summer Casino, and theme for 2016 is Polynesian. To take part in the Summer Casino the player needs tickets and these can either be won through quests or be bought with diamonds. To access the casino, click the Summer Casino bar at the top left corner of the screen (pictured to the left). The player will now see the Summer Casino window, containing a spinning wheel, a neighborhood spins bar, a neighborhood actions log, and some buttons to spin or refresh the wheel. In order to spin the wheel, the player first needs to earn tickets. The event presents a series of quests that the player can complete in exchange for tickets to spend in the Summer Casino. There will also be eight bonus questsThese were only announced but never released by InnoGames during the Beta testing and are hence unknown in both their execution and their order of appearance. for a chance at an extra ticket. Tickets will also be hidden in the wilderness around the town upon the first login of the day and when a quest is finished. Each spin costs one ticket, and results in one prize. Any player can also refresh and spin the wheel at a cost of one ticket to call up a whole new set of prizes for the neighborhood. Questline The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. Quest 1: *''Greva Darn:'' "Gather 2,000 coins" and "Gather 2,000 supplies" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 2: *''Greva Darn:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 3: *''Greva Darn:'' "Gain some population" and "Gain some happiness"40 population and 30 happiness. Reward: 1 Ticket Bonus Quest 1: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish a 24-hour production 2 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 4: *''Rinbin:'' "Gather 30 goods" and "Spend 12 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 5: *''Rinbin:'' "Finish a 1-hour production 8 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 6: *''Greva Darn:'' "Build 3 decorations from your age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 1 Ticket Bonus Quest 2: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish a 24-hour production 3 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 7: *''Mandrubar:'' "Research a technology or spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 8: *''Mandrubar:'' "Buy 7 Forge Points" and "Gather 40 goods" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 9: *''Mandrubar:'' "Finish a 15-minute production 15 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 10: *''Greva Darn:'' "Scout a province" Reward: 2 Tickets Bonus Quest 3: *''Grivus:'' "Finish each of the production options once"5-minute, 15-minute, 1-hour, 4-hour, 8-hour, and 24-hour productions respectively. Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 11: *''Grivus:'' "Recruit 6 units from your current age or 8 units from the previous age" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 12: *''Grivus:'' "Have 10 units" and "Spend 14 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 13: *''Greva Darn:'' "Buy 5 Forge Points" and "Gather 3,000 supplies" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 14: *''Fernikus:'' "Acquire a sector without fighting" Reward: 2 Tickets Bonus Quest 4: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish a 24-hour production 4 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 15: *''Fernikus:'' "Spend 16 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 16: *''Greva Darn:'' "Infiltrate 5 sectors" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 17: *''Greva Darn:'' "Gain control over a province" Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 18: *''Greva Darn:'' "Contribute 25 Forge Points to Great Buildings or Research a technology" Reward: 1 Ticket Bonus Quest 5: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish a 24-hour production 5 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 19: *''Mandrubar:'' "Gather 50 goods" and "Spend 15 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 20: *''Grivus:'' "Recruit 5 units from your current age or 7 units from the previous age" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 21: *''Fernikus:'' "Acquire a sector" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 22: *''Greva Darn:'' "Build 3 residential buildings from your age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 100 Diamonds Bonus Quest 6: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish a 24-hour production 4 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Bonus Quest 7: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish a 24-hour production 5 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Bonus Quest 8: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish each of the production options twice"5-minute, 15-minute, 1-hour, 4-hour, 8-hour, and 24-hour productions respectively. Reward: 1 Ticket Bonus Quest 9: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish a 24-hour production 6 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Prizes This is a list of all available prizes during the event.Based on the 2015 Summer Event with this year's new buildings added. The prizes displayed in the wheel are available for every player in the player's neighborhood to claim, with 4 of each displayed prize being available initially (one can see how many of each item is left in the circle surrounding the wheel items). The prizes are random but every wheel always has something special that can be won by up to 4 spinners. If, for example, one player wins one of a specific prize where 4 are available, it is removed from the wheel and only 3 of them will be remaining for neighbors to win. This goes on until all the prizes in the wheel run out, at which point the wheel is automatically refreshed with a fully stocked new set of prizes. It is also possible for any player in the neighborhood to refresh the wheel. Note that a refresh of the wheel also spins the wheel. In addition to the individual prizes, every spin, or refresh and spin, is counted towards a total of 77 spins in the neighborhood. Once the neighborhood reaches 77 spins, every player in the neighborhood gets 20 medals and the counter resets. To keep track of who's winning what, there is a neighborhood casino actions log. New Buildings Other Events Notes de:Sommer-Event 2016 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2016 Summer Event